Rebel Girl
by Degrasicrazy12
Summary: Maya Matlin was the definition of goth rebel after all the shit she goes through. Campbell Saunders was so tired of being used and ignored he ended up a rebel himself. now these two hit it off, she is his rebel girl. But when they finally show their true colors it throws everything off balance. AU *Story better than summery* Warning: rated M for abuse cutting and other dark themes


**So I thought this would be cool, please review and I promise it will be really good later even though this chapter isn't really that great but it needs the set-up.**

Maya Matlin was in one word a rebel she didn't give a shit about reputations, rules, dress codes or the people around her.

Campbell Saunders was in one word unappreciated. No one would give a shit about him until it was time for another hockey game so he turned the same way except she was goth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a grey and dark purple band tee that said "Seether" (the band name) on it with a small black jacket that fell just above my hips. A Black shirt that went mid-thigh along with fishnet leggings and black leather boots that went to my knee and grey eye shadow, eyeliner, and pink lipstick. What can I say I like black.

I walked out of the bathroom and popped a piece of gum in my mouth, off to French I go.

"Partner up!" the teacher commanded.

I looked around but didn't notice anyone who would do the work for me, only a dumb hockey jock who probably knew as much as me. I took a second to take in his appearance. He had light sandy brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes that were filled with hatred. He had a grey band tee similar to mine on with his red and black jacket over it along with ripped dark navy blue jeans and plain Nike sneakers.

"I guess we are partners." I sneered.

"Whatever, it's obvious you don't know anything either or you wouldn't have taken the time to come over here. I can't help you though so I guess you get out of my face and find someone else or we can both fail." Dude's got an attitude, I like it.

"I think I'll stay, what you listening too?" he looked at me for a second.

"Disturbed, Down with the sickness to be exact." He took one of the ear buds and handed it to me. I loved this song.

"Great band, you don't seem to be the heavy rock type."

"You aren't very observant then." He tugged on his shirt it was for the same band as mine "Seether"

"you do have a good taste in music though and you don't seem like the type to start a conversation with someone." He retorted taking out the other ear bud and shoving them in his jacket pocket.

"You've quite an attitude. What's the name?" I finally asked popping a bubble from my gum in his face.

"Cam, and I try keeps the losers away." He smirked. Okay, this kid is awesome.

"Maya and I guess I'm not the only one."

"Well M I'm getting outta here after class come with?"

"Where we goin?" he smirked again.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder." I rolled my eyes.

"Your impossible."

"Isn't that why you're still talking to me?" He raised an eyebrow. Damn he is fuckin hot.

"Excuse me Ms. Matlin get your feet off th desk Mr. Saunders I gave you partners to work not talk and you both have detention." We both rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and we ran out the front door and hopped in his car.

"you gonna tell me where we're goin?"

"You know for a Goth chick you talk... Like a lot."

"fine then, you want me to stop talking." I grabbed his jacket to pull him close to me and instantly our mouths were in sink. His tongue was down my throat and it felt good, I don't know many people like me especially not one's that are hot.

"Well, let's get going then." He said after pulling away and completely out of breath.

We arrived at a dingy warehouse.

What are we doin here?"

"Lets just go in." he pulled me through the doors and there were kids our age drinking smokeing dancing and practically fucking each other on the dance floor.

"I found this a while back, it's where you can find every drop out and other teenager like us." He practically screamed over the music.

"Just what I needed!" I spoke enthusiasticly.

"Cam! Who's the goth chick?" some guy came up greeting us.

"Maya, I thought she could use some fun and I really wasn't feeling like detention." The guy nodded.

"So Maya, I'm Mason. Wanna drink?"

"What you got?"

"Anything you want."

"any kinda beer is good with me." I have been to similar night clubs but according to cam this is like a 24 hour thing and anyone can just come here to relax and get high/drunk or to hook up or anything else really.

"And your parents don't mind you goin out like that I mean with your picture perfect sister and all."

"They did, I live in an apartment now though got to cramped." He nodded. "what about you? Mr. I failed French 3 times!" we only needed one semester, he was in the second semester of his Sophomore year.

"Parents live far away so I live with some other family but they aren't home like ever and don't care so it's heaven in a house." He smirked, he does that a lot.

"Lucky bastard! You get to live on your own for free. I gotta pay!" I playfully hit him on the arm.

He grabbed my hand and yanked it pulling me closer and we went on with round two of our make-out session.

"Yo, Cam you gotta go!" Cam looked at his friend when I heard sirens.

"SHIT!" he grabbed my arm pulling me away toward the car.

"what was that about?"

"Let's just say if I get caught here I am screwed." No more explanation needed.

"Been there." I had been caught at one too many parties with under-age drinking so I would be too.

"So M, wanna go to your place or mine." Instead of the smirk I have seen a lot today it was a devious smile.

"Mine, no need to risk your other family comin home." My smile matched his and we just made it away as the cops arrived at the warehouse.

"How many times has that place been busted?"

"3… this week. They aren't very subtle." I had to laugh at this.

We arrived at my place which was a mess.

"so…"

"I want t know wy I haven't met you before, I know you've been going to the school for at least a year."

"I don't olike people, they are irritating but you seemed okay. The appearance said that much." He sid looking my clothes. It was amazing, we both hated people, and didn't really give a shit about anything but having fun.

"Well Cam, as much as I would love to have 'fun' I can't right now." the doorbell rang. "and that's why, my sister."

"what Katie!?" I flung the door open.

"You skipped, AGAIN and when you had detention are you trying to get yourself expelled and why do you smell like alcohol!?.

"Whoa calm down ms perfect we just went out for a little fun."

"And with this low life delinquent! I'm so telling mom and dad!"

"Katie it's no big deal. Now get out of my house!"

"Not until that does." Her voice was filled with venom and disgust.

"What is your problem?" he stood up.

"people like you!"

"Why because I'm not perfect like you and your team of snobby stuck-up picture perfect friends? Well guess what I don't give a shit!" he walked toward me.

"Next time, warn me that this bitch will be coming." He winked at me and stormed off.

"Great now you made him leave!"

"So he's a worthless delinquent."

"Wow it nice to know that's how you see me!"

"I was talking about Cam!"

"You don't get it. That's why he was here we had stuff in common we were like the same." my voice grew soft though angry.

"NOW GET OUT!" she did as I instructed.

I whpped out me phone.

Me: know of any other parties we can hit tonight? Need to get away.

Cam: a ton :) meet me outside in 10 minutes.

It's official, he is the one person on this earth with a brain.

**I know it's not great right now but it will get better and it will get dark just a warning.**


End file.
